Singan
Singan is a Human-Saiyan hybrid and descendant of Goku. He is also the main protagonist of Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown. Personality Singan is a quick-witted, strong, competitive, smart, cocky, and courageous warrior. He is known throughout the series for his incredibly inventive insults and his high sense of pride and arrogance. However, whenever a friend or even acquaintance of his is in risk of being in danger, he stops at nothing to protect him/her, even going so far as to risk his own life. Power level His power level was a whopping 822,233, thanks to the severely intense training he endured by masters all around the galaxy. However, after attaining the Negative Super Saiyan form, his power level was greatly reduced to 12,100. After training hard in a Gravity Chamber, his power level rose up to 923,654. Abilities Attacks Base Form *'Charge of Power': Singan charges at an opponent and punches him over a million times. He then tosses the opponent in the air, kicks him in the stomach, throws him down to the ground, and firmly kicks the opponent in the chest. *'Double Hand Kamehameha': Singan places an extremely high amount of energy in his hands, then blasts the opponent with an enormous beam of pure strength and energy. *'Spark Attack': Singan creates a ball as powerful as both the Spirit Bomb and Final Flash combined, splits it all into small orbs of power, then flings all of them simultaneously at the opponent. *'I'll Get You For That!': Singan gets punched in the face by the opponent, then says: "YOU BASTARD!" He then kicks the opponent in the groin, flings him in the air, flies up, punches him in the stomach, throws him to the ground, and exclaims "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" before firing a Double Hand Kamehameha. *'One-Hand Kamehameha': Singan uses a single hand to perform the Kamehameha wave, while yawning at his opponent. On some occasions, he will insult his opponent. Negative Super Saiyan *'Spirit Bomb Barrage': Singan teleports himself to the skies, then creates multiple Spirit Bombs the size of a baseball. He then flings them all at his opponent before creating an incredibly large Spirit Bomb, about ten times the size of his own energy. He then flings that to his opponent with all his might. *'High Speed, High Power, High Tension': Singan energizes his speed and increases his power ten fold, then attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks, moving so fast that it seems there are multiple versions of him attacking. *'Hiyaa!': Singan uses Instant Transmission to teleport to the front and back of the opponent constantly while kicking him and taunting him. He then finishes the attack with a One-Hand Kamehameha. *'Super Mouth Blast Attack': Singan will fire a beam from his mouth that decimates the opponent. Super Saiyan *'Dragon Soul': Singan will fire a dragon-like wave of energy at the opponent which can pierce through the skin. *'Super Kamehameha': Singan fires an exceptionally powerful Kamehameha at the opponent. *'Wipeout Wave': Singan creates a huge wave of energy that fires beams, all of which have the same amount of power as a Destructo Disk. *'Brawn': Singan elbows the opponent in the stomach, kicks him in the air, then kicks him to the ground. Then, he rams himself headfirst into his grounded opponent, forcing all the energy in his body to go to his head. Super Saiyan 2 *'United Allies Blast': Singan and his allies will all fire their signature energy beams at the opponent. As the opponent struggles to recover from the blast, Singan teleports behind him and brutally punches him in the face. *'Decimating Kamehameha': Singan will fire a One-Hand Kamehameha that utterly wipes out anything it touches (for example, if he were to fire it at a mountain, the mountain would have a gigantic hole inside it, but the mountain itself would not collapse). Forms *'Negative Super Saiyan': Singan unlocked the Negative Super Saiyan form when he became enraged at the sight of Rayen being killed by Agafh. After reverting back to his original self, Singan discovered, much to his shock, that his power level had been reduced by 810,133 points, due to the enormous amount of power the Negative Super Saiyan form consumed. After defeating Idaion, Singan trained himself to control his emotions in order to prevent himself from transforming into a Negative Super Saiyan, and, in turn, lose any more power. After years of training, he finally managed to control his emotions and never became a Negative Super Saiyan again. *'Super Saiyan': Singan attained the Super Saiyan form at age 7. *'Super Saiyan 2': Singan attained the Super Saiyan 2 form while battling Abduc. Trivia *Singan is named after a Filipino food named Sinigang. ('Sin'i'gan'g) *Singan's attack, Dragon Soul, is named after the theme song of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyans